


It's the Small Moments That Matter.

by burnsiesx



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Addiction, Bittersweet, Crying, Family Feels, Foreshadowing, Janis and ray have potential if they didn't do that yknow, Marijuana, Night Terrors, Paranormal, References to Drugs, Sad Ending, basically it's just really fucking sad, give Todd a break, he's so small in this, small moments, they're supportive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsiesx/pseuds/burnsiesx
Summary: It had started with the increase in Todd's crying,And had ended with heavy tension in the air when Ray and Janis realised that they can only have small meaningful moments with their son.





	It's the Small Moments That Matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Janis and Ray tried to be more sober when Todd was younger, but became addicted again as Todd grew older and they grew more distant from him because of it.
> 
> I do not see Janis and Ray as bad people, and I do think Todd loves his parents. But, it's hard to connect with people in situations like that so that's why I imagine Janis and Ray did it significantly less for little Todd's sake. 
> 
> This is like,,,bittersweet. Todd deserves only the world.

Ray stared tiredly at the ceiling of his room, which was dimly lit by the clock beside him. He knew raising a child wouldn't always be fun and games, he'd realized that 5 years ago. But lately, Todd just _wouldn't give it a rest_.  
  
He'd been crying more in these last 2 weeks than he had his entire 5 years of life. Which, in the kids defense, he was always a pretty quiet kid unless he managed to hurt himself. But Ray was getting exhausted by having to constantly try and calm Todd down before bed every night. The kid could go on for 2 hours before finally settling and going to sleep.   
  
It concerned Ray, made him feel like maybe Todd wasn't feeling comfortable at their new home in Addison Apartments or something medical that he couldn't explain because of how young he was, even if he already was a smart kid for only 5 years old. Which was where the issue arised.  
  
Now, don't get Ray wrong. He loved Todd, more than anything in this entire world. Even more than his "special plants that no one else can know about." Or, at least, that's what he _told_ Todd it was when he had innocently asked about it one day.  
  
From what they thought, his fits weren't even for any reasons, sometimes he'd just cry out of nowhere and wouldn't explain to Ray or Janis why he was upset, like he was uneasy and didn't know why himself. Of course, because of toddler terms, they didn't even know if they'd understand anyway. Although, they did note that he seemed to speak a little more clearly than most 5 year olds.  
  
"Ray, dear?"  
  
Ray looked to his left, his eyes just slightly being able to see his wife's concerned expression. She was sober, too. For now, at least. They'd been trying to stay off while Todd was around, or go into another room while he was occupied. It'd been difficult with how much of a handful he'd been lately.   
  
Ray reached forward and stroked Janis's cheek, his heart jumping as she placed her hand over his, leaning more into his touch. She never failed to make him fall more in love.  
  
However, to disrupt the moment, a loud whine came from the next room, and both parents sighed at the same time, neither were used to Todd being loud.   
  
"I'll go tonight." Janis gently let go of Ray's hand and slide out of bed, throwing her fuzzy pink robe over her pajamas as she headed towards their sons room.  
  
Gently pushing the door open, Janis caught sight of Todd sitting up in bed, his hands rubbing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and he cried out loudly.  
  
Janis got a bad sense, the cry from her son giving her different vibes to the other unknown crying fits he'd thrown before. She stepped closer and sat beside Todd, giving a small gasp as the small boy quickly wrapped his arms around his mother and jumped into her lap.  
  
Janis slowly and gently wrapped her arms about her little Todd, cradling him.  
  
"It scared me, mommy!" Todd sobbed out, his small arms clinging to Janis as much as they could.  
  
Janis narrowed her eyes as she pulled back a little to look her child in the eyes. "What scared you?"   
  
"The shadow! It was just by the end of my bed!" Todd cried out again, pulling back to point shakily at the end of his small bed where his toys sat. Janis's eyes narrowed at the spot, obviously not seeing anything before turning back to Todd and moving her hand to wipe his tears.  
  
"Todd," she smiled gently at her redhead son, grabbing his small glasses from his nightstand. "Look, there's nothing there. I think you had a nightmare, sweetie."  
  
Todd sniffled as he adjusted his frames, staring suspiciously at the empty spot, his heart beat slowing down a little as he looked innocently at Janis. "Just...a nightmare?"  
  
Janis gave a small giggle and hugged him gently again, his small hands gripping her robe. "Uh huh, just a nasty nightmare. But here, look at this!"  
  
Todd pulled back as Janis picked up one of his teddies nearby and slowly slide her robe off, wrapping it around the small boy and placing the bear in with him as he laid back in bed, snuggling further into the robe. Janis smiled and tucked the blankets back over Todd's small frame and pushed his hair back a bit before taking his glasses back and putting them back in their original spot.   
  
Janis's eyes caught sight of the low switch nearby, noticing Todd's night light was turned off. "Todd, did you turn this off?"  
  
Todd shook his head, and Janis sighed defeatedly before reaching over and flicking it back on, not noticing Ray walking in and over to their son's bed.  
  
"Nightmare, huh buddy?"  
  
Janis turned around and looked at Ray ruffling Todd's orange locks as he nodded softly.  
  
"Nightmares can't hurt you," he smiled gently. "And we're always right next door to save you from anything."  
  
Todd nodded again, and Janis felt herself melt as he gave a small smile before letting his eyes slowly droop and flutter shut, feeling more at ease with his parents standing nearby and a light on.  
  
Ray wrapped his arm around Janis's waist as they watched their son drift into slumber, a calm yet sad tension in the air. Both were aware things won't always be like this, Todd will grow up and he _will_ realise one day. They already knew he was a smart boy, and they couldn't be prouder. But no matter what changed, they always wanted their little Todd to know he was special to them. No matter how happy anything else made them, Todd had his own spot in their hearts.   
  
They both knew they wouldn't be able to protect him from everything forever. He _will_ grow, and he _won't_ stay with them.  
  
And it's a shame that they couldn't change the fate that had been designed for their small family.  
  
All they could do was appreciate the small moments with Todd.  
  
  
  



End file.
